As the variety of available computing devices increases, and as the size of many of these devices decreases, there comes a need to adapt the ways in which users interface with these computing devices. For example, while typing on a keyboard is an easy and acceptable way for many users to input information for a desktop computer, trying to enter information on a keyboard of a portable phone can be difficult due to the small form factor of the device. For example, the size of a user's fingers can prevent that user from easily pressing one key at a time. Further, as many of these devices move to touch screens or other such input devices, the size of a user's finger can also inhibit the user from successfully selecting an intended object or element on the screen, etc. Another disadvantage to using such touch screens is that fingerprints, dirt, smudges, and other remnants are left on the display screen, which can cause glare or other issues with clarity and/or visibility. Further, some users add an extra layer of protective material to prevent damage to the screen, but these devices can reduce touch sensitivity and amplify the negative effects of the residue left on the screen.
Further, many users prefer to use portable devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and electronic book reading devices with one hand, and such operation becomes difficult using a touch screen or multiple-button input approach. Even for stationary devices (e.g., desktop computers) the standard keyboard and mouse-based approach can be undesirable for users who would prefer to view information without having to constantly move the mouse and scroll to the next area, select elements to navigate to the next page, etc.